shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumamaru
Kumamaru is an sensei at the Yuyan Dojo on Crescent Island . He is a descendant of the Yuyan Archers and thus is a very skilled archer. He has taught many students, most notably the Ryunai Brothers, Benji and Mako. Appearance Kumamaru is rather tall, he has black hair and usually wears his sparring uniform, with his grey chest and forearms guards. He has a symbol tattooed on his left shoulder, though it is unknown what it means. Personality Kumamaru is usually very relaxed and fun loving, although during workouts or training sessions, he is very focused and intense. He enjoys exercise and helping his students in the dojo. When at the dojo, he is usually seen smiling or laughing. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Kumamaru is shown to be above average at wielding a sword, enough to teach most children basic techniques. However, he was not able to help Mako greatly as he trained to face Mr. Sukimoji, even though Mako was easily his best swordman student. Marksmanship Being a descendant of the Yuyan Archers and taught by his father, Kumamaru is an excellent archer. He is able to hit a bullseye from over 100 yards away. He is also able to shoot at people's clothing and pin them to the wall behind them without injuring the person, which is one of his favorite punishments. He can also put incredible force behind his arrows, enough to get them stuck in a wall. Kumamaru can also shoot multiple arrows at the same time, although cannot shoot as far as usual with the same accuracy. Hand to Hand Combat Kumamaru is very skilled in Yuyan Kenpo, which involves many open hand strikes and jabs, with a few kicks as well. He is easily the best fighter at the dojo, being able to defeat Mako, Benji, and the other sensei. Physical Strength Kumamaru is one of the strongest on the island, and is usually called upon to help with construction projects or heavy lifting. Agility Kumamaru is more agile than most people, but is easily outsped by Benji. He is also able to jump relatively high, but again not as high as many others. Endurance As a martial artist, he is very durable, both physically, as he has trained his body to great lengths, and mentally, not giving up easily. He is able to train for long hours without showing much fatigue. Weapons Kumamaru is very skilled with a recurve bow and carbon arrows. He is also able to use a sword proficiently, although he is not as skilled in his swordsmanship as his archery. Relationships Allies/ Friends Benji Benji seems to be one of Kumamaru's favorite students. He is also somewhat of a rival to Benji, as he usually trains by sparing with him. Kumamaru has a strong friendship with Benji outside of the dojo, and he usually gives Benji advice when asked. When Benji set sail with Mako, Kumamaru said he wanted to see Benji become a world renowned pirate someday. Students Kumamaru has a good relationship with his students, usually smiling and laughing around them. He is well respected by most of them and is thought to be the friendliest of the sensei. History Kumamaru was born on Crescent Island, and has been trained in all of his fighting styles by his father and the other sensei at the dojo. He has taken the position of Head Sensei after the death of his father. He taught many students throughout a short period of time, taking the position at 21 years of age. He taught Benji in archery, Mako in broad-sword style, and both in Yuyan Kenpo. He is seen with other Crescent Island residents when Benji and Mako set sail for their life of piracy. Major Battles *Kumamaru vs. Benji (many times) Quotes *"If you have doubt in your skills, it will show in your practice. If you hold back, the arrow will not fly the way you want it to. When you have confidence, then your true skills will show." Trivia *Kumamaru's blood type is O+ Related Articles Yuyan Dojo - Dojo where Kumamaru teaches. Category:Archer Category:Male Category:Human Category:Yuyan Kenpo Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Crescent Island Residents Category:Swordsmen Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures